


Day Four || Why Didn't It Happen To Me?

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Hinata has a bad habit of thinking too much...including scenarios Sasuke wishes she would never entertain.





	Day Four || Why Didn't It Happen To Me?

With how often she’s counted herself as her only companion, Hinata has a habit of letting her thoughts run wild. For the longest time, they were her only means of escape, and entertainment. It’s grown her into a somber, quiet adult: she can sit with only their company for hours without boredom or regret.

Something most of her friends can’t quite seem to comprehend.

Well...except _him_.

Which is probably the precise reason why it’s him lying beside her in the wee morning hours, still asleep when she finds herself awake. Strange...she’s not sure what woke her. Anything to be sensed would have likely roused him, too. He’s too...on-guard, too careful. But Sasuke still sleeps, visage looking far younger, far more...at ease than when awake.

It’s a view she’s not often treated to, and one she takes every spare moment to enjoy.

Lilac eyes watch him silently, a bit surprised the feeling of being observed hasn’t woken him. But maybe by now he’s used to her stare. Head propped up on an elbow in their bed, Hinata’s lips curl in a soft smile, lounging quietly as she just takes in his image.

It makes her remember - as she so often does - how lucky they are to be here. And not just _here_ \- not just in these circumstances, this very moment. But alive. And having what they have. Both with brothers returned to them. Fractured, but happy families. And a loving marriage that - though not _entirely_ without pitfalls - has still proven to make her the happiest she’s ever been.

And she hopes that - for him - it’s the same.

Returning to Konoha wasn’t easy for him. Not after all he lost - all that was _taken_ from him in this place. His family...his home...his lineage and his sense of belonging. Even now, he often reminisces about how - if the rest of his family willed it - he would abandon Konoha in the blink of an eye. His only anchor is what little remains of his bloodline. His brother and his wife and children. Shisui.

And her.

He asked her, once. If she would go with him, should he leave. It took a little thought, but in the end she agreed. Her main concerns here - her clan, and her team - have proven able to go on without her. Hanabi is managing well, especially with Neji’s counsel. Kiba and Shino both revel in their work, and seem happy. Though she knows they would all miss her, and she them...there would be more point in her accompanying Sasuke than staying here without him. She has a future with him. The chance for a family. One outside the jurisdiction of her still rather-strict clan. True, she’s no longer heiress...but Hiashi has still hinted that her marriage and future offspring are still of great importance.

And as much progress as the Hyūga have made...she’d still have no qualms about keeping any children of hers far from them, should the need arise.

Sasuke has echoed similar sentiments, but in regards to the village at large.

Much progress has been made for the Uchiha and their freedom. Their future. Itachi’s pardon - though not supported by everyone - was a big step. And the removal of the previous council members to keep their dangerous politics away from the village’s future. The clans rallied in support, and there’s greater hope for their futures: all of them.

...and yet…

The Uchiha are now a rare breed. Any scrap of their bloodline is sure to be prized...and lusted after by any seeking power or influence. Not to mention the strange happenings around them lately. Anonymous letters of hate, threats carved into front doors, and even shouts from strangers. It’s clear they still aren’t fully welcome in a village they not only help found...but the last few of which nearly martyred themselves for.

...it boils her blood to think about.

It could have happened to any of them. _Any_ of the clans! The mistreatment of the Uchiha - echoed down through their lines after Madara’s actions - would have made any clan seek to rebel against the injustice and cruelty. So few had been allies before Konoha’s beginnings. What if another had been in poor standing with the Senju? Could they have found themselves in the same position?

Even the Hyūga.

She used to wonder the same scenario. What would she have done in Sasuke’s shoes, clan slaughtered by one of their own, left alive seemingly out of pity? And what would her reaction have been to the truth? Would she have sought vengeance? Revenge? Justice?

...at times she almost wished it had been them. The story makes her heart ache and burn in the same breath. Struggling to keep her temper in check, a hand spares to gently tuck hair behind Sasuke’s ear.

_...why didn’t it happen to me…?_

A heavy breath escapes her, tranquility ruined by her own wayward thoughts. The entire subject is still a sore one...and if it feels that way for _her_ , she can only imagine how it still torments Sasuke. Not to mention the others… Deciding enough is enough for now, she carefully slips out of bed and heads into the kitchen to start some tea.

As she guessed, it’s not long before she has company.

Standing at the kitchen sink and looking out the window with her mug, she sees Sasuke’s reflection in the panes, arms slinking around her waist. “You left me alone this morning,” he rumbles in her ear, throat thick with sleep.

“Couldn’t sleep...didn’t want to wake you. Did I?”

“Mm.”

“Sorry…”

“S’fine.” His nose burrows against the crook of her neck, drawing a deep breath before sighing contentedly. “...something bothering you?”

“Oh, just...thinking too much.”

“You do that a lot.”

Hinata can’t help a soft chuckle. “Call it a habit.”

“What about?”

“...a lot of things. Mostly your clan. And how...unjust it all was. Wondering how I would have walked your path if it had been me.”

“Don’t even say that.”

She looks over her shoulder with furrowed brows. “...but -?”

“You don’t deserve that. Even just in theory. The only person I’d wish it on is myself...because I know I could handle it.”

“I still wish you didn’t have to.”

“But I did.”

“...I’m not sure I could have done all you did. I’m not that...resolute.”

Sasuke sighs, clearly unhappy she’s still talking about it...but indulging her for a moment. “...you’re underestimating yourself, Hinata. You’re far stronger than you think. Though...I don’t know if you’d have made all my mistakes. You’re not that cruel. That brash. But you _are_ strong. In both your skills, and your morals. Don’t ever doubt that.”

Despite the somber topic, she manages a soft smile. “...I try not to. Not anymore. I’ve...come a long way. But I’m nothing compared to you.”

“That’s hardly a fair comparison. But…” She can feel him smile against her skin. “...you _are_ the only one who tamed the most notorious nukenin Konoha’s known...and one of the most powerful shinobi it’s ever seen. If _that_ doesn’t make you stronger than me, I don’t know what would.”

That earns an outright laugh. “You’re ridiculous,” she chides softly.

“It’s true. You’re one of my very few weaknesses.” He gives her cheek a kiss. “...now, I think it’s high time we ate. A day off doesn’t mean lazing about.”

“All right, all right…” She turns to return the gesture. “...I’m sorry if talking about that upset you.”

“No...not anymore. And...we _should_ be able to talk about it.” Sasuke lets his brow lean to hers. “...because I don’t want this fading into obscurity. I want it known. Taught. So it never happens again. And that means between us...because my children won’t be kept in the dark about it, either.”

There’s a slight blush at the implication. “...I agree. Both of our clans have their shadows...and we’re working to bring them to light. So there won’t be any more wondering...it will never happen again.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Day four! A little late, but I had a rather busy day! Not TOO much to say about this one: just Hinata being her usual introspective self. It's a subject she thinks of a lot, honestly. ALAS sees a lot of canon issues actually worked on, like the Hyūga branch clans, and the Uchiha massacre. So they've both got experience in trying to make things better for their families.
> 
> Anywho, that's all for today! I'll see y'all tomorrow - thanks again so much for reading!


End file.
